A Night under the Stars
by Magnamon
Summary: After Saix berates Xion for failing another mission, Roxas takes her out for a night away from the Organization to unwind. Xion x Roxas


**A Night under the Stars**

**Summary:** After Saix berates Xion for failing another mission, Roxas takes her out for a night away from the Organization to unwind. Xion x Roxas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{The Grey Area}

"Unbelievable, I give you a simple recon mission, and you manage to botch that up too!"

A young girl with black hair and blue eyes flinched at the tone of voice. She was dressed in the Organization's standard uniform; black boots with black pants, a black shirt, and a large hooded black trench coat.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Xion!" The girl's head shot up, looking fearfully at the man before her. He had hazel colored eyes and long sky blue hair that hung off his head. He was also dressed in the Organization's uniform.

Nearby, three other Organization members sat on couches, watching the scene before them. The first man had flaming red hair, emerald green eyes with purple marking beneath them, and a neutral expression on his face. Next to him sat a young boy with blue eyes, light brown hair, and an expression of wanting to hurt someone. The last member had aqua colored eyes, brown hair, and was currently laid out on the couch across from the other two members, looking on with interest.

"Take it easy Roxas." The red head said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I will once Saix stops tearing into Xion for no good reason." Roxas growled.

"Calm down Roxas, Axel is just trying to keep you out of the line of fire." The brunet said. "Besides, recon missions are easy. I'd like to hear how she managed to mess one of those up."

"Oh shut up Demyx." Roxas grumbled, turning his attention back to Saix and Xion.

"Please, that guy impersonating as a member, he got in my way." Xion said. "He tried to kidnap me! He mentioned someone called Diz. It took everything I had to escape back here."

"Pathetic. You nearly lost to a mere imposter?" Saix growled. "You're supposed to be an Organization member, yet this imposter can beat you? If he could use a keyblade, and the superior convinced him to join, I'd turn you into a dusk in a heartbeat!"

Xion's face paled, and she mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? Speak up if you want to be heard." Saix ordered.

"We don't have heartbeats." Xion mumbled. "We don't have hearts…"

*Smack*

Xion crashed to the floor, her right cheek growing red. She looked up with tear-filled eyes as she placed a hand on her throbbing cheek. Over on the couch, Axel was using both hands to keep Roxas on the couch.

"Don't ever talk back to me again." Saix yelled. "You think just because you wield a keyblade you get some leeway? You are mistaken, we have another member who can wield the keyblade, and actually complete his assigned missions. Consider this your last warning; either shape up or become a dusk. Now get out of my sight!"

Xion did nothing for a moment. She sniffled as she got to her feet, and then ran out of the room as fast as she could. On the couch, magical sparks were floating around Roxas' fist as he tried to summon his keyblade. Only Axel's hand kept it form being summoned.

"Relax Roxas." Axel said as he stood up. "I'll do damage control. You just take it easy."

Roxas stood as well, staring at Saix's back in anger. Raising his left hand, a black portal of darkness appeared next to Roxas. "Since you offered." Roxas said, in a surprisingly soft voice.

Roxas pulled his fist from Axel's hand and pointed it at Saix. A ball of fire appeared in front of Roxas' palm before the fira spell shot forward, igniting Saix's hair. Demyx burst out laughing as Roxas entered the dark portal, leaving the pyro known as Axel to deal with damage control, like he offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Hallway/Xion's Room}

Ten minutes later, Roxas was at Xion's door, knocking on it. "Xion, are you alright? Open up!" Roxas called.

"Go away." Xion's voice rang through the door.

"Come on Xion, I got a surprise for you. It'll make you feel better." Roxas called out. He was met with silence. "Come on Xion, I set Saix's hair on fire to do this."

Not a second later the door to Xion's room was open, the girl staring at him with puffy red eyes and a tear stained face. "You what!?" Roxas grinned, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out several photos and handed them to Xion.

The first picture showed Saix with the back of his head on fire. The second showed him frantically patting his head with his hands, trying to put out the fire with little success. The third showed Demyx with his sitar shooting a jet stream of water at Saix. The forth showed Saix lying on the ground in a large puddle. The fifth showed him standing, the view from behind him, giving a clear view of Saix's new bald spot. The sixth was of Saix yelling, saliva flying out of his mouth, and appeared to be marching forward. The last one showed him air born, water dripping from his shoe, showing he slipped in the puddle.

Xion roared with laughter, collapsing to the ground as her legs couldn't support herself. She laughed for a good few minutes before she managed to calm herself enough to speak. "You…Photos?" She rasped out.

"I was the culprit of the original attack." Roxas admitted. "But the photography is from Xigbar. He promised not tell I struck the first shot. Mentioned it's Saix's time of month, full moon or something like that, and that that's why he's so irritable as of late."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "Time of month? Were those Xigbar's exact words?"

"Nope, that was Axel's translation." Roxas replied. "Still don't have a clue what it means." He mumbled.

Xion giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "It's for the best Roxas." She said. "So what's this surprise you were talking about?"

Roxas grinned and opened a dark portal beside him. "Because of Saix's…accident," the grin grew to a smirk, "there's no one to enforce curfew tonight. So the two of use are going to meet a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Xion asked, curious.

"Yup, now lets go, she hates being kept waiting." Roxas replied. Shrugging her shoulders, Xion walked through the dark portal. Roxas followed, and the portal closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Neverland}

Xion exited the dark portal, her boot clattering on the rocky terrain. Roxas exited a moment later, and the portal closed behind him. Xion briefly took in the scenery; the starlit sky, a full moon, and the small rock formation she stood upon.

"I've never been to this world before." Xion said. "It's bea-"

*Phweeeeeeeee*

Xion jumped at the loud sound behind her. Turning around, she saw Roxas with a whistle in his hand. Xion placed her hands on her hips. "Why did you do that?"

"To let my friend know we're here." Roxas replied, grinning. Xion narrowed her eyes. "You know, you look kinda cute when you're angry."

Xion blinked, not expecting Roxas to say something like that. Turning around to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks, she came face to face with a tiny creature. She had blue eyes and blond hair tied back into a bun. She wore a lime green, strapless dress, a pair of slippers, and had a pair of tiny wings on her back. The creature had her arms crossed, an eye brow raised, and a knowing smile on her face.

"Xion, I'd like you to meet Tinker Bell. She's a pixie that lives on this world." Roxas introduced. "Tink, this is Xion. She's my best friend, and she's had a rough night. I was hoping you might be able to help me get her to unwind a bit, I hate seeing her so unhappy."

Tink gave a big smile as Xion's blush deepened. Nodding to Roxas, she began circling Xion, sprinkling pixie dust on her. Xion sneezed once, as some of the dust tickled her nose. Once done with Xion, Tink began circling Roxas, sprinkling him with pixie dust. When she finished with Roxas, she flew down and tapped his nose, causing him rub it.

"Thanks Tink, I appreciate this." Roxas said. Tink nodded her head, and flew over to a nearby rock to watch. He turned to Xion. "I bet you're wondering what the dust was for."

"The thought crossed my mind." Xion replied.

"Close your eyes and think happy thoughts." Roxas instructed. "You'll be surprised what happens."

Xion just looked at him. Roxas smiled at her encouragingly. She sighed. '_What have I got to lose?_' Xion closed her eyes, and remembered the photos of Saix Roxas showed her. To her surprise, Xion felt her feet leave the ground. Her eyes shot open as she looked down, seeing herself hovering above the ground. She looked at Roxas and saw him hovering above the ground as well. "How…?"

"The pixie dust allows us to fly while we're on this world." Roxas explained. "All you have to do is think of a happy memory, and believe." He smiled, and then shot up several stories into the air, golden sparkles trailing behind him.

Xion jaw dropped in awe as she watched Roxas fly across the starry night sky. She snapped out of it when she felt something touch her shoulder, and saw Tinker Bell standing on it. Tink smiled at her, and motioned to Roxas. Xion nodded her head, taking the hint, and flew up after Roxas.

"Welcome to the party." Roxas said when Xion reached his level. "Enjoying yourself?"

"This is amazing Roxas!" Xion said. She then performed a forward roll in mid air. "You actually get missions here?"

"Well, I did, but there haven't been any heartless gathering here as of late." Roxas said. "I usually need Tink's help in reaching them, so I try to help her deal with her problems in exchange, mostly involving some guy with a hook for a hand."

"Sounds interesting." Xion said. "So what now?" Just then, Tink flew up to Xion and tapped her on the nose. She then quickly flew away, leaving a trail of gold sparkles behind her as she flew.

"Looks like we're playing tag." Roxas answered. "And you're it!" He quickly flew away from Xion.

"HEY!" Xion yelled. "Get back here!" She quickly chased after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Tinker Bell was laughing as Xion hovered over Roxas, who had just surfaced from underwater. "Ready to give up?" Xion asked, grinning.

"What rule in the game allows you to ride me like a surf board on the water?" Roxas sputtered.

"None of them." Xion replied. "But there's nothing against it either."

Roxas growled in frustration. "Fine, you win, just help me out of the water, it washed away my pixie dust." Xion rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Roxas took it and gave Xion a wicked smile.

The girl's eyes widened when she realized what it meant. "Roxas! Don't you Da-" She was cut off as Roxas pulled her into the water with him. He was still laughing as Xion surfaced, spitting out a mouthful of water. "That's not very funny Roxas! What if I didn't know how to swim? What would you have done then?"

"I'd come after you." Roxas said with a serious face, all laughter gone from his voice.

"Roxas?" Xion stared into his eyes.

"You are the most important thing in my life Xion." Roxas told her. "I'll always do whatever I can to make certain you're safe…and happy." He smiled.

"Do you mean that?" Xion breathed. Roxas swam close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Every word." Roxas whispered. "If giving up any chance of having a heart meant you'd be safe, I would accept that price." Xion's eyes widened.

"But Roxas, without a heart we can't feel anything!" Xion exclaimed. Roxas lifted a hand from her shoulder…and poked her forehead. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Did you feel that?" Roxas asked, an eyebrow raised.

Xion glared at him. "Yes I did. But you know what I mean! As nobodies, we don't have hearts and we can't feel emotions." Xion suddenly felt Roxas pull her towards him, and quickly wrapped her arms around him to stay afloat. "Roxas, what are you-" She was silenced as Roxas kissed her on the lips.

Xion's eyes widened, and in her shock she stopped kicking her feet, nearly causing both nobodies to go underwater. After managing to keep afloat, Xion noticed Roxas' eyes close as he continued kissing her. Something seemed to well up inside her, and slowly Xion's eyes closed. Tightening her grip on him, Xion began kissing back as Roxas began running his hand through her hair.

When need for air became too great, the two separated, gasping for breath. Roxas recovered first, and leaned his forehead against Xion's. "Feel that?" He asked softly.

Xion slowly nodded her head, then shook it. "How?" She asked.

"The heart may be what allows us to feel most emotions, but I don't believe it controls everything we feel." Roxas said. "As powerful as a heart is, it doesn't define who a person is, or what they are. We may not have hearts, but we do have souls. It's what makes us…us." He smiled as he brushed a wet strand of hair from her face. "I don't have a heart to guide me, but I do have a soul, and right now, my soul is telling me that I hate seeing you unhappy."

"Roxas…"

"I know that we don't get to spend a lot of time together, and even less alone, but the few times we are, are the ones I cherish most. When I'm with you, I feel a warm inside." Roxas smiled. "That warmth spreads throughout my entire body, and it's then that I feel like I could do anything…I may not have a heart, but I can say from the bottom of my soul that…I love you, Xion."

Xion's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't speak. The thing she felt earlier, that _feeling_, was welling up inside her again. It felt warm…and that warmth slowly began to spread throughout her body. Memories flashed across her mind, all the times she shared with Roxas, all the things he had done for her…

Everything suddenly snapped into place, and Xion found she could speak again. "Roxas, I understand now. I understand why I always felt so comfortable around you, felt safe around you…Roxas, I love you too, from the bottom of _my_ soul." Xion watched as Roxas' face seemed to glow as he gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"Xion, you-" he was silenced by Xion's finger.

"Don't speak." She said softly, a smile on her face as well. "We don't need words to express ourselves to each other, not anymore." Roxas nodded his head in understanding. Leaning down, he captured Xion's lips with his own, as Xion wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Above the pair, Tinker Bell watched the two nobodies, not the least bit put out about being forgotten. Smiling, she circled the pair once before flying off into the night, letting the two nobodies share their new found happiness in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gotta say, the 358/2 day game had a fantastic storyline. The ending was sad, yet oddly satisfying. None the less, playing that game inspired me to write this short story, and will hopefully get me back on the writing track. Anyways, let me know what you think of this piece, and hopefully there will be more stories to come ^_^


End file.
